Double Trouble
by MangaMagic
Summary: Naomi couldn't get any goofier. With her obssession with all things shiny, her complete ignorance to anything around her, and a grin that never fades - you'd wonder what's wrong with her. But if you'd ever met her brother - well, then you'd understand.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Piece except for Naomi**

**Chapter 1**

Naomi lay in her small rowboat, the sun beating down on her, burning her fair skin. At this moment she was alone, not a single soul in sight, only the surrounding miles of ocean to keep her company. She hadn't always been alone, however. Just up until close to a week before she had been traveling with her brother.

He was an idiotic boy, both ignorant and silly - not a very good combination for a person who is supposed to be a pirate. But she couldn't complain, after all, she was almost exactly the same. They were twins, and some twins just can't help being alike.

They both shared the same childish demeanor, the same idiotic tendencies, and - as their grandfather used to joke - the same brain. Although at some points she seems to have a higher intelligence than him.

Sometimes he would get on her nerves, almost always when it came to food. He would piss and moan about him being hungry, and would beg for his precious meat, even though he knew there was none. Sometimes she thought he did it just to bug her.

But despite all of the annoying things about him, she couldn't help but miss him profusely. She just wanted her big brother back.

She had known something would go horribly wrong when they realized their small dingy wouldn't hold the both of them for very long. Her brother had volunteered to sleep in a barrel they had found one day, by tying it to the back of the boat. But of course, the next morning she woke up to find that the weak rope tying the cramped barrel to the boat had snapped, and now her brother was floating out in the middle of the ocean - by himself - just as she was. And the fact that he was a Devil Fruit user didn't help the situation any better.

"Nii-chan! You baka!" she cried, only the seagulls circling above - at least she thought they were seagulls - were there to hear her shouts.

Her long dark bangs, her white bandanna, and her hands were her only source of shade for her eyes. The constant swaying of the boat was making her sick to her stomach, but she had nothing left to purge from it, and now she was slowly withering away.

She flung a limp arm over the side of the boat, letting her fingers trail along in the water as the current pulled her along.

"Oi, are you dead?" a voice called, a shadow casting over her as it spoke.

She slowly opened her eyes to see a fuzzy green blob hovering over her.

"Naomi isn't dead," she replied with a goofy smile. "Naomi is just tired. So go away and let Naomi sleep, Mr. Sea Monster." She lifted a feeble hand and attempted to push away the blob away, only to have her hand to meet a person's face.

"I'm not a sea monster," the voice grumbled, swatting her hand away harshly.

Naomi's vision finally began to clear and she finally could see what the blob really was. It was a man. A man with bright green hair to be exact. But that wasn't what caught her eye; it was the three shiny gold earrings dangling from his left ear that really caught her attention.

They were just so shiny!

"Well, it seems you're okay, so I'll just be leaving," the man said, leaning back and leaving her sight.

"Wait!" she shouted, shooting up and grabbing the back of his shirt. "Take Naomi with you!"

He looked over his shoulder and grimaced at her. "Why?"

She motioned to the sea around them, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

He looked around and sighed. "Point taken," he said. He motioned to the boat in which he and three others stood. "Get in."

Naomi cheered and grabbed her satchel from under her bench, before leaping into their own dingy. And luckily theirs was much larger than her own.

"Why are you traveling by yourself?" the man asked, taking a seat at the bow of the boat across from the other three passengers.

Naomi scratched the back of her head and gave a small smile as she sat down on the floor. "Naomi was traveling with her big brother, but got split up after her big brother did something stupid."

The man's eyebrows furrowed, as if he were in thought. He examined Naomi's face closely, causing a light blush to rise to her cheeks.

"Why do you talk like that?" he questioned.

"Like what?"

"You talk about yourself like you would another person," he explained.

Naomi cleared her throat. "I-I have a bad habit of doing that, sorry," she said.

He grunted then looked toward the other three men in the boat – all three dressed in eccentric and colorful clothing. "Well? What are you waiting for? Get to rowing!"

The men were so frightened of the green haired man that they rowed to boat as fast as possible - so fast Naomi almost lost her bandanna.

'Probably to get away from him faster' Naomi thought to herself. 'But he's not that scary'

She looked up at the green haired man curiously. The earrings hanging from his ear were made of solid gold and sparkled in the sunlight. She wanted to just reach out and tear the dangling rods of gold from his ear and hold them higher into the air, closer to the sun, and watch them sparkle even more.

But she wouldn't do that, it was rude! So she would just have to settle with watching them sparkle.

"Why are you staring at me?" he asked in annoyance.

She snapped out of the trance caused by the shining rods, and looked at the man that they belonged to.

"Naomi's not staring at you." she said, slipping back into her odd speech.

"Yes, you were."

"Nu-huh," she mumbled, shaking her head. "Naomi was starring at your earrings."

His eyebrow rose in confusion. "My earrings?" he repeated.

She nodded and went back to starring at them, resting her chin on her hands, her elbows on her knees.

He turned his head, blocking her view of the gold jewels.

She grimaced and leaned to the side, to look around him, only to have him smirk and turn father away.

She started to complain, but the boat hit something and it stopped moving all together. The dingy had stopped at a dock, a large ship docked off to the side. The five jumped from the boat and looked around - just as an explosion traveled through a row of buildings.

The green-haired man gaped at the dust cloud that billowed from the trashed buildings. "That was one hell of an explosion..."

The heftyer of the three men gulped and stepped backwards in fear, nearly bumping Naomi off the dock. She dodged the man and tip-toed over to stand next to the swordsman - finding that she felt safer in his presence. "T-That looks like on of the captian's _Buggy Balls_."

The swordsman snorted and turned to look over Naomi's head at the three. "_Buggy Balls_?" He said, saying the words almost jokingly, and the three nodded before running off in a random direction.

He looked back at the black haired girl and said, "This is where we part." Then he ran off into the town.

Naomi just sat there confused, before realization hit her and she gasped. "Hey! Don't leave Naomi by herself!"

Naomi had always had a bad sense of direction, but it seemed like it was the towns fault this time. Soon after running into the throng of buildings, she found herself back at the dingy.

She scratched her head and looked either way down the docks in confusion. "I could have sworn..." She frowned and closed her eyes, spinning around quickly, then taking off in the direction she had stopped - after she stopped stumbling, of course.

'When in doubt, SPIN!' she thought as she skipped through the rows of gostly quiet buildings. She twirled her rear length, mini braid around her fingers and smiled cluelessly at the empty buildings.

"Hm, they must still be sleeping," she mumbled. Naomi looked up at the shining sun that hung in the middle of the sky. "But...isn't it the middle of the day?"

She then spotted the building - on top of it stood a colorful tent reminding her of a circus that had once visited her home town. "A CIRCUS!~" she cheered, running toward the building - and for once she actually made it to her destination. When she reached the building she immediatly scaled the side of the building, using the gutter as a foot hold.

"How do you keep getting yourself into these situations? First a bird flies off with you in it's beak, and now I find you tied up and trapped in a cage?" a gruff voice met her ears, as she popped her head up over the edge of the concrete barrier on the edge.

"It's an interesting story actually!" another voice replied, snickering at the end of the sentence. That voice was one she was very familiar with, and her eyes grew wide when she found that the source of his voice had come from the inside of a cage at the opposite end of the roof.

The group of flashily clad men began murmuring to eachother about the green-haired swordsman who had saved her just minutes before as he stepped across the roof towards the boy trapped in the cage.

"So you're _'Pirate Hunter'_ Zoro? If you've come for my head - then you have quite a struggle before you," the man in the large orange cloak growled, lifting his head to glare at the back of the man - now know to her as Zoro's - head, revealng to her eyes what she couldn't see when he had his head bowed.

She gasped as Zoro replied the blue-haired man. "No not interested. I gave up pirate hunting, I'm just here for-"

"HOLY SHIT!"

The entire populating of the roof's head's turned to look at Naomi who had just cursed at the top of her lungs, watching as she scrambled onto the roof and practically sprinted to stand in front of the blue-haired pirate - her eyes sparkling in awe at what sat on his face. Almost the entire roof of people - minus the one or two women - blushed at the scantily clad girl, her shorts barely covering to the end of her small rear. But of course, Naomi completely ignored them - too ignorant to even know _why_ they we're staring at her bottom.

"What the hell are you-" he started before screaming as she poked his abnormally large red nose.

"YOUR NOSE!" she said loudly, leaning forward to poke the screaming man again on the schnoz. "IT'S SO BIG AND SHINY AND RED! IT'S LIKE A TOMATOE!"

The entire group of pirates screamed in terror and ran to opposite ends of the roof - confusing Naomi who still stood before the clown-like pirate.

The man in front of her shook with rage, his fists clenched at his sides, his glare intensifying as he stared at the bandana wearing girl. "Y-you, y-you." His fist's unclenched and quickly he pulled a wad of knives from his pockets, one between each of his fingers. "YOU LITTLE CUNT! WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY NOSE!"

He quickly pulled his arm back to swing at her, but to everyone's shock, he missed as she quickly leaned back to dodge. Her body was bent into an arc, her hands placed firmly on the ground beneath her as she swung her feet up - one finding purchase in swinging her toe to the underside of his jaw. When her feet finally made a full arc back, she landed on her feet - her head tilted to the side in confusion as the blue-haired man screamed an held his jaw.

"YOU BITCH! I THINK YOU BROKE MY JAW!"

"Well then you shouldn't have tried to hurt Naomi. Naomi will just hurt you back!" she said simply with a shrug.

"Naomi!" a thrilled voice yelled behind her

The girl Naomi quickly turned around and let out an excited squeal. "Luffy! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Luffy, you know her?" Zoro asked the boy in the cage.

Luffy nodded excitedly. "She's - WATCH OUT!"

Luffy's anwser was never voiced - as suddenly a man screaming was brought to their ears, and Naomi felt herself being pushed down as the wind swiped quickly over her head. A body collapsed before her, his arm, leg, and upper torso cut from the rest of his body.

She stared at his still body for a moment - and once she had decided he had pershed, she turned her head to look up at Zoro and grinned, pointing at the cadaver's head. "Cut off his nose - I want it."

He grimaced at her and took a single step away from the black-haired girl at her statement as she hopped onto her feet a.

Laughter slowly echoed through the crowd, smirks adorning each of their faces as they chuckled darkly at something the others didn't know.

"Um...Why are they laughing?" Luffy asked dumbly, leaning forward until his face met the bars - his face twisted into confusion.

"Their captain is lying dead on the ground, and yet they're still laughing?" a girl that Naomi had yet to notice standing not to far to her left said. "What's going on?"

"Why don't you tell me what's so damn funny," Zoro ordered to the crew - only causing them to cackle louder. Suddenly, Zoro lurched forward with a scream - a long knife thrust through his abdomen, before retracting.

Behind Zoro floated a hand - in it the knife that had just wounded him. "What the hell..." he groaned as he watched it slowly float back to the clown-man's floating body and reconnect it's self at his wrist.

"The Chop-Chop Fruit," he rasped with a grin. "That's the fruit that gave me my power!" He began to laugh hysterically his head thrown back as he waved the knives in his hands around wildly. "I can never be defeated by the sword!"

"His limbs reattached! But I always thought the Davil Fruits were just a myth that pirates told!" the orange haired-woman gasped, her hands clutching at her hair, her eyes widenening.

Suddenly the clown-man screamed out as a small knife-like implement imbedded itself in his forhead - causeing everyone to scream in shock.

"WHO THE HELL DID THAT!" he screamed, glaring out at the group.

"Oh, ooh!" Naomi grunted, hopping up and down as she waved her had around frantically. "I did! I did!"

"I already told you! I can't be harmed by blades!"

She shrugged. "I know that, it's just funny watching you get mad!" she giggled, her hand spread out in front of her mouth as she snickered.

He growled at the black-haired girl before quickly turning his attention to the swordsman as he clutched at his wounds. "I didn't hit any vital organs, but that's still a serious wound you have there, I'm guessing. Which makes me...THE WINNER!"

Naomi stared down at the green-haired swordsman in worry, blood sliping through his fingers from the wound. She gulped and slowly kneeled by his side, attempting to look at his abdomen - only for him to swat her hand away.

"Damnit..." he gasped, wabbiling to the side as he tried to stand. "It was a stupid mistake to let my guard down..."

Naomi glared at the clown-pirate as he towered over the two, his crew chanting his name in the background - his cackling louder than their shouts. She quickly shot to her feet and stood in front of the injured swordsman.

"That was a cowardly move you big nose!"

Naomi could tell that the clown-pirate couldn't tell who to be madder at - Luffy who sat growling in the cage - or herself, standing right before him in arms reach. Seeing as the two had screamed the same thing at the same moment - Naomi just hoped he had only heard the black-haired boy.

"What's...that...you...said?" he hissed, turning his head almost robot like to look at the boy from over his shoulder. He quickly swung out his arm, his hand with the dagger held tightly in it's fist flying out toward the cage. "WHO'S GOT A BIG NOSE?"

"LUFFY!" Zoro gasped out, grunting as he tried to stand.

The dagger was quickly stopped as Luffy had caught it between his teeth, giving Buggy a glasgow grin. "Buggy! As soon as I get out of this cage- I'm gonna kick your ass!" he laughed, tightening his grin until the dagger was snapped by his jaw.

Buggy laughed out, his fists held on his hips as he gave a clowny smile to the boy. "_You _kick _my_ ass?" he repeated. "You've got a lot of nerve kid - but I'm afraid all four of you will be dying here by my own hand! So if you plan to do any ass kicking - you better do it soon~" he taunted, his laughing accompanied by his crew surrounding the rooftop.

Luffy however, didn't even care - and laughed louder than the manical clown - his glasgow grin widening even further than thought possible. "Yeah? Well I don't plan on dying today! Zoro, get up!"

The orange haired woman grit her teeth and stomped one of her heeled feet. "You better have a really good plan - or else we're al screwed!" she frowned and glanced around at the looming pirates. "So what are you guys going to do?"

Zoro and Naomi stared at Luffy's eyes for amoment - Zoro turning his head away and grining. "I got ya..."

Naomi nodded happily as well - understanding him with just a glance was all it took with those two. "Aye Aye!" she cheered.

Zoro sprung forward, swiping at Buggy with all his might until his sword met with the clown's stomach - cleanly separating his torso from his lower half - giving him just enough time to jum through before he reattached himself.

Buggy, unaware that Zoro was already halfway to the cage, grinned triumphantly into thin air. "Your _Santouryuu_ style can't cut me; I've already told - huh? Hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" he shouted at the green-haired swordsman as he began to flip the connon into the opposite direction.

Naomi grabbed the older woman by the hand and pressed a slender finger to her lips, before pulling her past Buggy and to the cage where Luffy sat patiently.

"Ah! What are you doing? Now it's pointed at us!" Buggy cried, turning to hide behind one of his crewmates.

"L-Light..." Zoro grunted at the girls. "L-Light it..."

"WAIT! IT'S STILL LOADED WITH A SPECIAL BUGGY BALL!"

The orange-haired girl quickly patted down her pockets before looking up frantically to where the matchbox sat before the crew. "Shit!"

Buggy inched forward and picked it up. "Hah now you can't - huh?"

Naomi gave Buggy a cheshire cat smile as she held up a small flint rock and a small hand knife. "Bye-Bye Mr. Tomatoe~!" she sang before stricking a spark with her utencils and lighting the fuse.

Buggy screamed, and scrambled backwards. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE GIRL!"

Naomi blinked. "Well, if you had just given me your nose - then I wouldn't have done it!" she pouted.

Buggy glanced down at the fuse as it neared the cannon. "NO WAIT STOP IT NOW!"

Then, the cannon exploded, sending a blinding light out of the opening of the canon towards the pirates - destroying everything in it's path.

Naomi stared mesmirized by the light - her eyes shining. "So pretty~"

"You okay Zoro? How bad are you injured?"

Naomi looked over her shoulder, worry painting her expression as the wounded swordsman attempted to carry the steel and concrete cage over his back down the slope of the roof.

"Just shut up and let me take care of this. I need to concentrate if I wanna get us out of this. " he growled, his eyes squinting throught the pain as he inched to the edge, the cage slipping down the slope on his back.

Naomi almost offered to help, but the pure look of determination on his face stopped her from voicing her concern - knowing exactly what would ensue if a woman asked if a man needed help while they concentrated.

Zoro looked over at the orange haired girl, panting as he examined her. "Luffy...who's th-this?"

"Nami," Luffy anwsered, allowing Naomi to finally know her name. "She's our new navigator."

"I'm still not so sure about that, who are you guys anyway?" she replied cautiously, grimacing as small droplets of blood splattered onto the roof.

"Move - you're in the way," was all he anwsered, as he lifted the cage with difficulty over his shoulder and shuffled forward.

Naomi wimpered, and hid behind Nami, peeking around her to watch as the bloody swordsman attempted to leave the roof. "Neh~Do you think he'll be alright?"

Nami frowned at the girl - a look of confusion crossing her face when she realized that the girl was still accompanying them. "How should I know?"

* * *

><p>Zoro had finally managed to drag the cage containing the Straw-hat bearer down to the empty plaza - Naomi and the -now dubbed - "scary" older woman following behind.<p>

"Luffy? Who is this?" the orange-haired woman said suspiciously, giving the black-haired girl an almost hawk-like stare as if she was invading her territory.

The boy Luffy grinned at his two companions from behind the cage's bars as they waited for him to anwser - one of which was almost ready to pass out right then and there. "She's my sister!"

The two nodded with a straight face before screaming in sync. "WHAT?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading the first chapter~ I apologize for any gramatical errors, because unfortunately I rely too much on spell check which is no longer available on here :**

**REVIEW~**


End file.
